


to the future and beyond

by orphan_account



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, ill keep updating rs as i update, pd101s2 took my soul away, send help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: just a bunch of drabbles/shorts i wrote during pd101s2 and will continue writing for the trainees and wanna one.literally just a big mess and a bunch of cuties !!





	1. don't go (kim yongguk/kim yehyun )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eliminations are near and yongguk doesn't like the way yehyun thinks.

yongguk thinks of yehyun as smol. not small but smol. they're around the same size but theres something about yehyun that makes yongguk wants to protect. yehyun to yongguk is a smol little star he wants wrap his hands around and put in his pocket to protect from the horrible world out there. if yongguk is truly honest, he would probably do anything for yehyun.  
guanlin once called him whipped. yongguk had rolled his eyes but still ran to get water for yehyun who had winced when his voice cracked. so maybe he was a little whipped but if it was for yehyun it was okay. 

right now, it was free time, using electronic devices, hanging out in the bedrooms etc. yongguk was looking for yehyun to watch a movie with. kenta had recommend your name is, saying it was the top animation at the moment and he wanted to enjoy it with yehyun.  
he stuck his head in a random room and scanned for yehyun. " yongguk what are you doing?" he jumped and turned towards the voice behind him. " did i scare you, sorry!" donghan laughed and euiwoong hit him. " you okay hyung ?" euiwoong looked at him and grinned. " you're looking for yehyunnie arent you !" 

yongguk felt blood rushing to his face and he nodded. " oh, he should be in our room. you should go check !" donghan pointed towards the direction and euiwoong giggled. " shut up eric" he muttered before rushing away from euiwoongs cute little pout.  
he looked for the room for i know you know team, laughter and various noises filling the hallway from various room. when he found it, he cautiously peeked his head in, seeing the person he has been looking for sitting along on the floor. he smiled but quickly frowned when he realized what yehyun was doing. 

"what are you doing." yongguk winced as the statement came out sharper than expected. his smol star jumped and turned, before grinning. " hey hyung whats up!" yongguk frowned even more and walked towards the said boy so he was looking down on him. " what are you doing" he asked again.

yehyun blinked, confused on why yongguk seemed so angry. " i'm packing ?" he replied cautiously. " "why" " because i'm not going to survive the next elimination ?" yehyun watched as yongguks face hardened. " are you okay?” 

yongguk plopped himself next to yehyun. " you're not gonna get eliminated." yehyun shook his head before going back to folding his clothes. " you know i will. i'm such a low rank and i barely got any votes. it'll be a miracle if i made it." yongguk's throat tightened and all he could say was “no”

yongguk felt yehyun pat his head. " its okay hyung ! i knew it was coming, i barely get enough screen time and i dont really stand out on stage. luckily, you found your chance to shine!" yehyun smiled so brightly at him that his heart clench and he could only sigh. " lets watch a movie." he quietly said. yehyun ruffled his hair. " dont be sad hyung! let me finish packing and ill watch any movie you want!" 

as yongguk watched yehyun pack, he shudders. if yehyun was eliminated that means he wont be able to be with yehyun. yehyun wont be with him. yongguks fist clenched as he watched his smol little star hum as he packed and only one thought crossing his mind. 

dont go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is unbeta so literally a big fat mess please dont hate me. also this was written like before the 3rd elimination and that was like paiNFUL when they both got eliminated oh my god.
> 
> also pls appreciate kim yehyun and why is this ship so underrated ??? look at yongguk hugging yehyun and look at yehyun boosting yongguk's confidence like it hits my soul, my SOUL.
> 
> pd101s2 suck my soul, i prayed for all the trainees and WANNA ONE is gonna be LIT FAM. ( kill me )
> 
> you can find me @ twitter @m4ngosteen ( im open to request if yall want tbh )


	2. watching ( gunhee/hwanwoong, hwanwoong/gunmin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gunhee watches hwanwoong.

gunhee leans against the mirror breathing hard. dancing is certainly not his suit.  
however he watches hwanwoong dance, still full of energy. he is dancing rather sensually and gunhee cant help but keep staring as his heart pounds hard. 

gunhee knows that he has a crush on hwanwoong. for how long? he can’t say for sure but knows that all he wants is for hwanwoong to be in his arms and never leave. when hwanwoong got eliminated from the stupid damn show, gunhee thought his heart was being ripped apart. he knew hwanwoong deserved so much more and didn’t understand how he got eliminated. 

however, in the end, all rbw trainees were eliminated and in all honesty, gunhee didn’t mind much. sure he lost a chance to debut, but he was going to keep running towards his dream and he gained so many friends and grew closer to the rbw trainees ( especially hwanwoong)

gunned watches as hwanwoong’s hands roam his body and how every movement hwanwoong makes seems to be so smooth and sensual. gunhee watches and watched and he never wants to stop watching. hwanwoong may look five but he changes once he dances. he looks so mature and unlike his usual self. gunhee cant help but want to kiss hwanwoong senseless and keep such a charm all to himself. they meet eyes in the mirror and hwanwoong smiles shyly, shy about being watched dancing but he keeps going. 

however, the door opens and the dancing stops. sexy hwanwoong disappears replaced with the five year old hwanwoong who runs to gunmin.

and gunhee keeps watching as hwanwoong smiles so wide that his face might break towards gunmin and how gunmin smiles back just as much before taking hwanwoong in his arms and whispers compliments and sweet nothings into hwanwoongs ears causing him to blush bright red.

gunhee watches and watches and wishes he was gunmin, receiving hwanwoongs bright smiles and bright red shy face. but it can never happen so all he can do is watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was it angst??? i dont know. i wrote this on the car ride home. once again, please forgive me for this mess. 
> 
>  
> 
> aND HWANWOONG IS SO CUTE : ( but right round wow hwanwoong made me blush so hard i almost cried he was so hot. and he was so clingy during the vlive i am liviNG IN FEELS. rbw trainees are such a joyful bunch like i love them all to death but the way hwanwoong clinged to gunmin made me scream like that height difference YO. jaewoo why you go bUT BEST OF LUCK TO HIM. ;;
> 
> support rbw trainees and send request if you would like !! ( should i get some curiouscat thing lol)  
> suPPORT ALL TRAINEES


	3. confess ??!!!! (daehwi x samuel, bros!samuel x justin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> samuel realizes his feelings for daehwi and justin pushes him to the next step.

samuel is struggling. he is struggling really hard. not because he is worried about debuting or nOT but because he finally realized that the feelings he has towards daehwi are more than just friendship and if he tells daehwi it might ruin their enTIRE RELATIONSHIP. 

"hyung you chill?" he looks up to justin. 

"oh justin hi im chill, yeah, real chill, chill as a penguin if you get what i mean" samuel left. justin rolls his eyes. "hyung im not dumb, you obvious are not chill. does this have to do with your crush on daehwi hyung?”

samuel is speechless as he looks at justin with his Eyes wide open. " chilllll, i dont think anyone has caught on yet. the only reason i know is because you keep eye-ing him" 'like how i eye a certain someone’ justin thinks to himself.

samuel groans and puts his head down. " what do i doooooo? " "confess maybe?"  
"WHAT" samuel shrieks looking up at justin, causing everyone in the practice room to look at them. he bows to everyone before everyone goes back to doing whatever they were doing. 

"what" he whispers. "confess" justin repeats with his eyebrows raised. "what if daehwi ends up hating me? and doesnt he like jinyoung? or seonho?" samuel fired back rapidly, in a light mental breakdown. 

" hyung chill chill please chill, you're scaring me" justin grabs samuel and shakes him. “im 100% sure daehwi likes you the most out of all of them, don't worry. just confess, the worst thing that can happen is rejection and back to friendship. its gonna be okay.”  
samuel lets out a breath. " you sure?” 

justin rolls his eyes " im sure." samuel sits there for a few seconds and justin stares at him a bit annoyed. " you know, you know too much about feelings arent you like three" samuel speaks up. " and you're like four." justin deadpans. " okay ill confess sheesh." samuel gets up and still looks hestiant. " you idiot just-oh hi daehwi hyung!" justin looks behind samuel and samuel quickly turns before backing up as daehwi's face was way to close ( and he couldnt kiss daehwi in the middle of a crowded space.)

" what are you guys talking about?" daehwi grins and wow samuel suddenly can't think of a sigle word to say. all he can think about is how rosy daehwis lips are and how nice he looks with a smile on his face and how his eyes sparkles with joy and how his hair looks really fluffy and how he wants to keep daehwi in his arms forever and ever and - 

“ sam you okay?" daehwi tugged his arm. samuel blinked "y y yeah." " he has something to talk to you about!" justin pipped up. samuel felt blood rushing up to his face and shot a quick glare at jusNAKE before turning back to daehwi and nodding. "what is it?" daehwi tilted his head and samuel wants to hug him and never let go. " lets go somewhere else." samuel thanks the lord he can speak that one sentence before pushing daehwi out the door. he shots a quick look a justin who gives him a hwaiting sign.

justin watches them leaves and shakes his head at how dumb those two are. now only if his love life could be as simple as that as he looks for the source of his problem who is all over sewoon hyung. dumb hyung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this is a real mess here someone help me beta in all honesty. i wrote on the train ride home.
> 
> samuel and daehwi are mY BABIES and will forever be and srsly, even if they're not in the same group i hope they stay besties. also justin was suppose to be a lot sassier but i struggled because he is like a cute penguin in my eyes.
> 
> i hope you guys didn't hate this and thanks for reading !!!
> 
> ( maybe there be part 2 with the actual confession and justins confession )


End file.
